In the past, carpets have been cleaned by using rotary floor machines which rotate bonnets having bristles protruding therefrom, the bristles engaging the carpet tufts as the machine is moved along a path by the operator. Other machines have utilized bonnets which are disposed beneath the rotating disk of a floor machine and which, after use, are removed from the floor and washed in water or detergent.